raconianheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Agnetia the Alien (series)
Were you looking for Agnetia the Alien episode 1? Click here! Agnetia the Alien is the story of the titular heroine Agnetia travelling across space. It was written by Agnes Thompson in 2014/2015. Synopsis Far away in the reaches of space, a young girl begins an epic journey across space and time to save reality from a perilous fate at the hands of an intergalactic demon. She will make new friends and foes and come to terms with a mysterious past that is not her own. Her power will grow in time as she finds and creates love all around her, and fights for peace and purity in the universe. Volume I Volume I had eight chapters, including two specials for Christmas and Valentine's Day respectively. Different chapters had different main protagonists, for example Chapter 6 follows Poomy as the main protagonist. The chapters are as follows: # Agnetia the Alien # Agnetia the Alien: The Monstrous Planet # Agnetia the Alien: Tech Problems # Agnetia the Alien: A Frightmare Before Christmas # Agnetia the Alien: Star Crossing Lovers # Agnetia the Alien: A Poom's Adventure # Agnetia the Alien: Homecoming # Agnetia the Alien: Darkness Reborn Volume II Volume II was short-lived as the website the Raconian Heroes comics were created on was shut down. However, Volume II was set to take place after the events of Raconian Heroes: When Worlds Collide. Agnes Thompson had released information on the episodes of Volume II prior to this. The series was to be darker than the first. The chapters were set to be as follows: # The Trouble with Doubles: Agnetia and the gang face a Raconian who uses their transformation ability to shapeshift into other people, framing them for crimes. # Back on the Beat: Bluestreak attends a Galacticorps training course on Gransoa. Meanwhile, Agnetia helps Lydius (a fellow Raconian) uncover the secrets behind her strange dreams. The episode would mostly follow Bluestreak as Agnetia's side of the story features in Lydius episode 2. # A Haunting Tail: Poomy finds out that Poomahs used to have tails before they evolved, so he secretly uses ancient Poomah DNA to grow a tail, hoping to impress Poometta. Unfortunately, the team soon find out that pre-evolved Poomahs also had the tendency to change into savage beasts if they absorbed lunar radiation, and of course Poomy's date with Poometta just happens to be on a moon. # A Christmas Chaos: Agnetia and the gang head to Asvea to celebrate Raconia's equivalent to Christmas with Daniila, Agnetia's cousin. However the peaceful holiday quickly becomes a mystery after the team find Aidraxa violently interrogating a street thug, looking for his younger sister Samalienne. Agnetia and the team help Aidraxa find her, unaware of the deeper threat lurking in the darkness. Meanwhile, Poomy tries to earn money to buy a tricycle. # Poomah Protection: Agnetia and Bluestreak start a campaign to protect the endangered Poomah species after seeing a popular intergalactic cooking show promoting Poomah meat. During this, they accidentally write a hit pop song, which further fuels their cause. We also return to the mining planet from Volume I Chapter II to see that the Poomahs have created their own society. # The many moods of Katrinix: Agnetia meets Katrinix, who claims to be a fan of Agnetia and Bluestreak, following both their heroics and their recent pop hit. Agnetia, happy to meet a fellow Raconian, hangs out with Katrinix. However, Katrinix suddenly falls into some kind of trance and begins attacking Agnetia and the others. Upon defeating her, she reverts to her normal self with no memory of the attack. The crew look into what happened, and find a disturbing truth. # Greetings from the Future: The crew of the impossibility are visited by Jan-L, who warns of an incoming threat to the space/time continuum. His warning is cut short however, when he has a heart attack and loses consciousness. While the crew take Jan-L to the medical bay, a device drops out of his coat pocket. They find that the device can see into the past and the future, which brings a set of moral conundrums for the crew. # Prime Directive: After accidentally unleashing a time entity named Tempis Prime into the present day, Agnetia, Bluestreak and Poomy need all the help they can get to save the universe - Since they're already a few million years too late! A Poomy Origin story was also announced, which would be published alongside Volume II but function as a prequel to most of the series. In this story, it's revealed that Poomy was present when Bluestreak first came to investigate the mining colony and saw Dakota brainwash her. He keeps trying to tell her the truth throughout the story, but of course to no avail. The story ends with a shot of the Impossibility falling out of the sky and crash landing, starting the events of Agnetia the Alien Volume I Chapter II. Category:Canon Category:Series